


Home for Thanksgiving / Pt2 Done

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: ShumDario2019andon [2]
Category: ShumDario - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Holidays, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Pt 2 of The Bad Boy and The Good Son*ShumDario*Pt 3 coming out around Christmas.*Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!! Happy Holidays all!!!*
Series: ShumDario2019andon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537792
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I updated all ch's 9/28 and 29/2020*  
**Pt3 I will update later today, and work on a NEW CH. and try to get it up today or tomorrow.**  
*  
*  
*  
I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.  
*  
*  
*

~H~

I haven't been back home until now for Thanksgiving. I haven't heard any more about Matt either. So maybe my mother and stepfather are finally letting it be that Matt doesn't want anything to do with us. I decided to go a few days ahead so I could help mom cook. The driver dropped me off, and I headed to the door when it opened.

"Oh, no."

"Harry."

"Matt, what are you doing here?"

"I have been home for a while now."

"That's why my mom hasn't said anything about you not coming to see them."

"I asked them not to tell you I was here."

I looked at him.

"So, it's just me you don't want to see."

I shook my head and turned to leave.

"Because I needed to make things right, Harry."

I stopped and turned to him.

"What things, Matt?"

"Things with my father. And I needed to get to know my new stepmother."

"Well, that's all good for you."

I turned and walked off. Matt came out to me and stopped me from going to the car.

"When I found out you were coming home for Thanksgiving, I knew it was time to make things up to you and fix's us."

I looked at him and shook my head.

"It's too late."

Matt just looked at me. What little hope was in his eyes was gone now. I moved away from him and got in the car, and left. Thanks to the car still being there.

~M~

I watched Harry leave. I hope he wouldn't go back to school and stay to see his mom. Hopefully, he went to get a room. I looked up at the door, and Harry's mom was there. I shook my head and walked up to here.

"Why didn't you come and stop him from going?"

"Because you need to fix your relationship with Harry without your father getting in the way or me."

I nodded my head.

"Thanks."

~~~

~H~

On the way to the airport, I decided to get a room at a bed and breakfast that I found on Google Maps. I texts my mom and let her know I wasn't happy with what went down, and if she wanted to see me, she had to meet me at the bed and breakfast before I go back to school tomorrow. I sent her the address and a time to come. Then I turned my phone off. I was sitting by the fire with a book, but not reading it. When I heard a knock at my door, I opened it to Matt, standing there with food and beer in his hands. I looked at him.

"How?"

"Your mom, she wants us to work this out tonight. So we can get on with this holiday."

"Matt, I don't want you here. So, please go."

"No," Matt said as he pushed passed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.  
*  
*  
*

x~M~x

"I got cheeseburgers and spicy fries."

"No, Matt," Harry said in an angry tone.

"Yes, Harry. I'm not going anywhere. But right here on the floor by the sofa in front of this beautiful fire of yours."

Harry looked away from me, but he gave in and came over to sit by me.

"Now, that's better."

"I'm just hungry. I haven't eaten all day."

"Harry, don't do that anymore, it's not good for you. And that's coming from your brother."

Harry looked at me, but I kept messing around with the food because I didn't want to see him get mad at me all over again.

"I will try not to."

I was surprised and looked up at him. Harry wasn't looking at me anymore. He was eating. We talked and passed out on the floor in front of the fireplace. When I woke, Harry was snuggled up to me. His head was on my shoulder, and his hand was resting on my chest. I didn't move because it felt right to be like this. It made me happy, but Harry wouldn't be, so I finally moved away slowly. I wrote Harry a note and left.

[Harry,  
I went home to get ready for the day. I hope to see you at the house later. I want to help with food. So I hope you let me. I had fun getting to know you a little. Thanks for not making me leave.  
Your Brother,]

~H~

I woke to Matt being gone, and the fire was still going. I looked around and seen a note lying on the floor next to me. I read it. Maybe we can be the family we should have been when this started. I got dressed. Then head home to see my mom. Matt was outside talking to the gardener when I pulled up. I got out and walked up to the house. I waved to him, and he waved back to me. I went to see my mom. We talked about Matt. Then we started on some of the food for Thanksgiving.

"Where is Matt? He said he wanted to help."

"I'm right here. I needed to let Mr. Lang know what your mom wanted him to do with the flowers and things in the yard."

Matt smiled at me and sat next to me.

"So, what can I do?"

I just looked at him and smiled back. We started making some holiday candies and cookies. Matt tossed some flour at me, and I looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, it's on."

I started tossing flour at him. We went back and forth with the flour and candy. Matt had to hold me from tossing all the flour on him. We stopped and looked into each other's eyes. Matt moved away and started to clean up. I just watched him. Wow, he didn't try to kiss me. Okay. So I got up and helped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.  
*  
*  
*

x~M~x

I watched how happy Harry was that I wasn't bothering him anymore. I made it easy for him to be around me even though it was killing me inside not to touch him as I wanted too.

"Hey, Matt, are you in there?"

"What? Yeah, I'm here."

"I have been calling you, and you were off in la-la land."

Harry laughed.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Well, there are a few more pies that need to be done. Only if you think you can keep the pie filling in the pies and not on us or the floor," Harry said with a smile and then busting out laughing.

"Very funny. Yes, I can manage that."

~~~

~H~

"Well, it's getting late, and I should call for a car to take me back to the B&B."

"I can take you."

"Okay, thanks."

"What are brothers for?"

I looked at Matt and smiled.

~M~

Harry has the most beautiful smile ever, and I would do anything for him. We made it to the B&B.

"Well, if you want. I'll pick you up in the morning, that way you can be with your family all day for Thanksgiving."

Harry looked at me and nodded.

"Sure, around 8?"

"I will be here."

"Okay, see you then. Bye."

"Bye, brother."

Harry looked at me and smile. He got out of the car and shut the door. When he made it to the door of the B&B, he turned and waved. I waved back then I left.

~~~

~H~

Once I got in my room and sat down to rest and read some, I got to thinking about Matt and how he was making up for acting as he did. Being brothers like this was the right thing to do.

~~~

~M~

I went up to Harry's room and knocked on the door.

"Coming."

Harry opened the door and smiled at me.

"I'm ready."

"Okay, let's go."

Harry nodded and shut his door.

"Well, let's make a day of this holiday."

"Okay."

~~~

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, honey."

"Well, you guys are not allowed to be in the kitchen anymore today after yesterday. So, go find something to do while I finish a few things for dinner."

"Mom, I can help," Harry said.

I looked at Harry.

"We can help you."

Harry looked at me and smiled.

"No, boys. What's left to do for dinner is all on me for now. Go spend some time with your father, Matt, and your stepfather Harry."

"Okay," Harry and I said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/


	4. The end for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.  
*  
*  
*

x~H~x

Matt and I went into the living room. We had a good time talking and hanging out with family. We all decided to go outside and play football. Matt picked his players, and I picked mine. Matt's team was not winning. So Matt went after me trying to win. He tackled me a few times. The last time he tackled me was the end of the game, and everyone head in, to get dinner. Matt was still on top of me on the ground.

"We should go in too," Matt said

"Yes, we should."

But neither one of us moved. We looked into each other's eyes. I wanted Matt to kiss me, but I didn't at the same time.

"Well, it would help if I would get up and help you up," Matt said with a smile.

"Yeah."

I smiled and got up. We went in and had dinner with everyone. We sat around having fun and watching Christmas movies and eating candy popcorn and Reese's candy turkey cookies. My mom was watching Matt and me the whole time. I would catch her every once in a while, looking at us.

"Well, it's late, and I should get back to the B and B to finish packing. I go back to school tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll take you," Matt said with a smile.

I smiled and nodded. I hug my mom goodbye and my stepfather. Then Matt and I left.

~~~

x~M~x

Harry asked me to come in for a few minutes, so I did.

"Thanks for coming in. I wanted to talk to you," Harry said.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I want to thank you for not trying to kiss me or anything else, and making things right."

"I won't do that anymore until you want it. Then you will have to come to me."

"Matt."

"Until that time, brothers, we will be."

I nodded.

"I should go so you can rest. When you have time, maybe give me a call, e-mail, something, sometime."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye, Matt."

I hugged Harry and left to go home. I needed to get out there.

~~~

x~H~x

I finished packing and got in bed. I couldn't keep Matt off my mind. But now it will be so much better because I will never go to him for that kind of love. Well, tomorrow I go back to school, and life will be so much better for now on.

"I have a brother."

~~~

x~stepmom~x

"Matt, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Matt said.

I looked at him.

"What?" Matt asked with a smile and looked a little worried.

"So, you love my son?"

"Yes, we're brothers."

I shook my head.

"Not like that. I have been watching you two."

Matt looked at me.

"We haven't. Harry, doesn't want that."

"What about you?"

Matt looked away from me. That said it all for me.

Matt looked back at me.

"I love him enough to give him what he wants, and that is us being brothers," Matt said, then he left the room.

"Maybe for now, but Christmas is coming."

BlueV,

The End until Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published:2019-11-10  
Completed:2019-11-10

**Author's Note:**

> BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/


End file.
